Evaluate the use of chemotherapy combined concurrently or sequentially with hormone manipulation in patients with advanced breast cancer. Hormonal manipulative therapies include surgical removal of endocrine organs, the administration of hormonal agents, and the administration of hormone antagonists. The Contractor shall furnish all necessary personnel, labor, patients, facilities, equipment, materials, and supplies required to conduct a controlled clinical study designed to meet the objectives stated above. At least 50 patients per year are to be admitted to the study. Each patient will have a microscopically confirmed diagnosis of carcinoma of the breast. The carcinoma will be in an advanced stage; i.e., either recurrent after treatment of the primary carcinoma or such extensive primary cancer that local therapy is not feasible. The carcinoma will be in a progressive state and objectively measurable lesions will be present.